


Пять откровений Серхио Рамоса

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wtffootball2019lvl5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Серхио понимает разное, поймёт ли главное?





	Пять откровений Серхио Рамоса

Первое, что понимает Серхио Рамос: Иван Ракитич красивый. Удивительно не то, что Серхио это понимает, и даже не то, что он так думает о мужчине: Серхио способен ценить красоту, независимо от половой или видовой принадлежности. Серхио любит красивое. Удивительно в этом понимании, что оно приходит к Серхио через несколько лет знакомства. По работе, конечно. Серхио знает Ивана Ракитича так же, как знает любого игрока Барсы, да и любой команды Примеры. Знает, как и положено защитнику знать часто бьющего по воротам полузащитника с прекрасным дальним ударом. Но ни разу за все годы, что они встречались на поле, Серхио не видел в Иване человека. Только часть команды соперника.

И вот поди ж ты. Он даже не сразу его узнал, подумал, что Барса прикупила новичка и успел мысленно свесить всех собак на словивший ворон тренерский штаб. Как вообще такое можно проморгать? Но хуже всего, что Серхио узнал это тянущее чувство под ложечкой в сопровождении дурацких пошловато-банальных бабочек в животе. И это чувство Серхио нахрен не нужно. Сейчас особенно, да и вообще в принципе.

— Эй, Чехо! Чего примёрз, работа ждать не будет, — Лука «мать его» Модрич, проходя мимо, пихнул Серхио локтем под рёбра и усмехнулся.

Больно же! Возмутиться Серхио не успел, Модрич уже убежал вниз, наверняка высматривать своего Ракету. Чтооо?! Не успев отмереть, Серхио застыл опять: барсовский «новичок», чей профиль минуту назад перегрузил Серхио отвечающие за восприятие прекрасного синапсы, оказался Иваном Ракитичем. Твою ж мать! Какой кошмар!  
Бок, куда впечатался локоть Модрича, немного поднывал, но Серхио прекрасно знал, что даже синяка не останется: Лука всегда точно соизмеряет силу удара, не то, что сам Серхио.

Второе, что понимает Серхио: он ревнует Ивана Ракитича. Ревность проносится по его душе испепеляющим пожарищем, оставляет за собой тлеющие головешки и чёрную пыль, застилающую взгляд. Серхио бесится, когда видит, как Лука обнимает Ивана перед Класико или во время празднований в матчах сборной, кулак до боли вонзается в стену, когда лента в инстаграмме приносит их совместные фотографии, стакан с водой разлетается осколками в пальцах, когда они разбирают матч Барсы и Месси обнимает забившего гол Ивана.

— Что у вас ним? — Серхио не хотелось быть резким, но и сдержаться он не смог, особенно, когда во внимательном взгляде Луки появились понимание и сочувствие.

— Я люблю его. Он мой брат, часть моей души, назови как хочешь, — Лука улыбнулся мягко, солнечно, так как улыбался только одному человеку.

Серхио скрипнул зубами.

— Но мы не влюблены друг в друга, тебя же это интересует?

Серхио растерянно взглянул на него.

— Значит, ты не будешь против?

— Разве у меня есть на это право? Только, Серхио, — взгляд Луки стал серьёзным. — Иван не любит ревность. Избавься от неё, или он и на километр не подпустит тебя к своему сердцу.

Избавиться от ревности? И как, если от одного взгляда на обнимающих Ивана других хочется на стену лезть? У Серхио нет ответов, но он готов искать. К клубному психологу с таким не пойдёшь, поэтому Серхио нашёл специалиста на стороне. Он даже ходит на исповедь, записывается в анонимную группу поддержки, шерстит интернет и перелопачивает целую тонну литературы. Через несколько месяцев он чувствует, что вполне мог бы защитить диссертацию по теме ревности. 

Третье, что понимает Серхио: Иван Ракитич красивый. Не только внешне, это Серхио понял раньше. Когда обнимает товарищей по команде после забитого гола, общается с детьми, прижимает к себе соскучившегося от долгой разлуки Луку. А Серхио — идиот, потому что лишал себя удовольствия видеть Ивана таким. И понял, почему Иван не любит ревность. Действительно, как можно любить то, что скрывает такую красоту? Хотя некоторое неудобство появилось. Раньше Серхио хотя бы отводил взгляд, когда на экране появлялся Иван. Теперь у него не получалось. Даже понимая, что откровенно пялится, Серхио не мог не смотреть: он столько упустил раньше, что теперь навёрстывал каждую свободную минуту. Хорошо хоть матчи Барсы легко можно объяснить разбором тактики принципиального соперника. Как и игры хорватской сборной.

Клетчатую футболку с седьмым номером, выловленную на ибее по сумасшедшей цене объяснить не получилось бы. Но Лука и не спрашивал, когда наткнулся на сокровище Серхио, который успел пожалеть о дурацкой мысли притащить футболку на работу.

— Если что, скажешь, что я обронил, — усмехнулся Лука и передал ценный пакет обратно в руки Серхио.

Благодарный взгляд и вспыхнувшие, как у застуканной с валентинкой школьницы, уши Лука тактично не заметил, как и смущение, когда Серхио стали доставаться не только рукопожатия, но и объятия и даже — вообще с ума сойти! — куда более интимные прикосновения: интересно, Иван знает, насколько у Серхио чувствительные уши? Весьма определённым образом чувствительные.

Четвёртое, что понимает Серхио: Иван Ракитич изумителен в сексе. Чуткий, внимательный, нежный, отзывчивый, страстный. Идеальный. Он так целуется, что Серхио забывает дышать, и Иван, чуть посмеиваясь, шепчет ему на ухо: «Вдох и — выдох. Давай, Чехо, дыши со мной!». Он вдумчиво ласкает Серхио, заставляя всхлипывать и умолять о большем, успокаивает лёгкими поцелуями, пока готовит, а потом входит медленно, отслеживая малейшее неудобство, хотя Серхио уже кажется, что у него сердце остановится, но Иван неумолим в своей нежности. Как неумолим и в наслаждении, которое доставляет, а Серхио уже не то, что дышать забывает, он всё забывает, и есть только Иван, только его размеренные движения, только неудержимое удовольствие, наполняющее так же медленно и неостановимо, пока в Серхио не остаётся места и только после, по саднящему горлу, он понимает, что кричал. А Иван с всё той же нежностью сцеловывает с висков Серхио капельки пота.

Иван бывает и страстным. Когда после матча — до матча нельзя — затаскивает Серхио в тесную тёмную комнатку, жадно целует и тут же опускается — падает — на колени, одним движением стягивая с Серхио и шорты, и бельё, и берёт в рот сразу целиком. Серхио оказывается достаточно всего нескольких замысловатых движений языка Ивана, а может это всё вина адреналина, но он кончает с хриплым стоном, не успев даже толком осознать происходящее. А Иван уже возвращает на место одежду, поднимается и целует Серхио, оставляя у него на губах горьковатый привкус. От понимания, что это его собственный, Серхио, вкус становится горячо и душно, и Серхио понимает, что сегодня точно домой не полетит. Тем более, после того, как Иван, не прерывая поцелуя, тянет руку Серхио к своему паху и тихо стонет в ухо, когда тот пробирается под бельё и проводит рукой по горячему пульсирующему стволу, задевая головку ладонью. Ивану, как и Серхио хватает нескольких движений, и это хорошо, потому что их отсутствие достаточно краткое, чтобы не вызвать много вопросов. Не считая чуть насмешливого понимающего взгляда, на который Серхио отвечает пожатием плечами и кривой улыбкой.

Когда Серхио ласкает Ивана, тот отдаётся весь без остатка. Отвечает на каждое прикосновение, тянется за ним. Серхио мог бы вечно смотреть на такого Ивана: раскрасневшегося, с закушенной губой, мечущегося по кровати. Серхио мог бы вечно рисовать на нём узоры поцелуями, оставлять опаляющие следы языком, прослеживать пальцами линии татуировок и прозрачных шрамов. Тонкая кожа на месте былых травм заставляет сердце сжиматься — какие-то из них, возможно, вина Серхио — он готов ненавидеть себя за это, но Иван каждый раз ловит его за подбородок, внимательно смотрит в глаза, и Серхио тонет в прозрачной зелени его взгляда и задыхается от тихого: «Это футбол. Всё в порядке. Поцелуй и боль пройдёт». И тогда он позволяет себе целовать каждый из них, жалея только о том, что эти напоминания о боли не получится стереть насовсем.

Иван раскрывается под ним, выдыхает его имя, Серхио мог бы вечно слушать его голос. Он бы хотел вечно дарить ему наслаждение, от которого Иван жалобно всхлипывает и притягивает Серхио к себе, утыкаясь носом в шею. Серхио мог бы вечно держать Ивана в руках, слушая, как затихает и начинает мерно биться под ладонью его сердце. У них нет вечности. Всего одна жизнь.

Пятое, что понимает Серхио: он любит Ивана Ракитича.


End file.
